Tim & Kelly : Love Story
by syalie
Summary: Story started after Sancai and Dao Ming Tse's reconciliation in Barcelona and Timothy McGee join Gibbs team in DC. Dao Ming Tse killed in a plane crash, leaving behind mourning Sancai, will she survive the sadness with the big secret she hold and what that gotta do with Timothy McGee from NCIS? PS: for Sancai-A Tse and Sancai-Lei fans please don't kill me #peace
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Tim  & Kelly: Love Story

 **Author:** Syalie

 **Beta Reader:**

Not beta read yet, I'm not good with grammar so if you can't handle bad grammars, I not recommend this for you.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. And no profit is earned through this creation.

 **Chapter 1 :**

 **February 14th 2003**

3 months after their reconciliation in Barcelona, Sancai stood nervously in front of the mirror, looking at her own reflection in her wedding gown while waiting her father to pick and walks her through the aisle where Dao Ming Tse had waiting.

After their reconciliation in Barcelona, not wanted to waste any more time, A Tse propose to her when they prays in the church where he supposed to proposed to her before the accident that caused him lost his memory. They came back to Taiwan to face A Tse mother, A Tse stated their position to her mother, she should never tried to separate them or else he will cut all ties with her, went aboard with Sancai and they will never came back. A Tse mom agreed to it with grave heart, she gave them her blessing with one extra condition, A Tse must continue working in the company and promised to never abandon his job and position in the company.

The wedding itself was simple, only closest family and friends. The rest of F4 are there, along with their partners, except Lei that still single, Xiao You, Ching He, A Mei and her brother also came, even Yesha and Sha Ke take their time to came, but from A Tse side only his sister and parents are present, but that not bothers the bride and groom, they just glad they finally can get their happiness together. A Tse never left his eyes off Sanchai while she walking through the aisle, happy smile never left his face. At last, they got their happy ending. Or so they thought.

It's almost 2 years after their wedding, there's still no sign of a baby will come, the doctors they consult all said that there's nothing wrong with them, maybe just because of too busy and stressed. A Tse arranged for a second honeymoon trip to Italy that soon changed to family vacation. Sanchai parents never went aboard before so they were begging to tag along, which agreed by A Tse with grave heart. He know that her parents happiness is Sancai's happiness and for A Tse, that's the most important thing.

Departure day, A Tse and Sancai parents departed first with promise that she will fly the earliest flight tomorrow. Sancai got some last minutes emergency works that she need to handle immediately if she want to get a week of uninterrupted leave.

Finished with her works, Sancai went home to checked on her pregnancy test she hid this morning. They've been through too many bad news so she didn't want to tell A Tse beforehand, scared of the disappointed face in his face every time the results came back negative.

With hopeful heart, she peeked on the pregnancy test, almost jump with happiness when it shows positive, she's so happy and couldn't wait to tell A Tse this good news and imagine his reaction, she put the pregnancy test safely to her briefcase and went to the living room taking her take away foods. She turned on the tv to watched the news while eating. The reporter reporting about a plane crash. China Airlines to Rome, Italy had crashed in the ocean. The bowl fell from her hands and scattered on the floor while she rushed to her phone and calls the travel agency to seek for the complete news, praying that flight was not the one A Tse and her parents in. Her hope scattered.

A Tse's and Sanchai parents body found few days after the crash, Dao Ming Feng as usual blamed her for that accident, said that she bring bad luck for her son and their family, she's blamed herself too for what happened.

Fortunately, the rest of F4 been there for her, helped her arranged funeral for her parents, She never shed any tears, but they all know how shaken she was, but even Lei couldn't helped her ease her pain. What they don't know that Sancai felt like she not have time to mourned, She have another urgent think she needed to handle on her own, she must hide her pregnancy from A Tse mother, she afraid that A Tse's mom will take her baby away from her and she didn't want to drag Lei, Simon and Mei Chuo to her problem, so it's best if they don't know too.

She come to her boss, Mrs Lee and with her help, a week after her parents funeral, Sancai set her feet on United States with student Visa.

Mrs Lee helped her registered in an university in Washington DC, took an accounting major and she loan her money enough to start her life there.

Sanchai worked part time at several diners to survive, saved as much as possible for her upcoming baby and paying off Mrs Lee even though she said to not think about that, She's doing as hard as she could to arranged her new life in DC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Tim  & Kelly: Love Story

 **Author:** Syalie

 **Beta Reader:**

Not beta readed yet, I'm not good with grammar so if you can't handle bad grammars, I not recommend this for you.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. And no profit is earned through this creation.

 **Chapter 2 :**

Tim just being moved to DC to join Gibbs team, it's his first weekend here and he spend it searching for an apartment, one that clean, in safe environment and not too expensive.

He was sitting in a diner in Silver Spring, eating his lunch while circling apartment ads in a newspaper. The diner's maid come over and offer him more coffee refill and saw he's circling apartment ads

"You are looking for an apartment?" she asks him, he looks up and saw a beautiful Asian girl with a pot of coffee.

"Yes, I just transferred here from Norfolk and I needs to find an apartment, a clean and safe environment but not too expensive and hopefully not too far from Navy Yard" "I works there" Tim tell her.

"My neighbor just moved out few days ago, it's a clean one bedroom apartment, the environment is not bad, just 2 block from here, in case you interested, call me if you want to take a look" she write her number on a tissue and hand it to Tim.

"The owner said I will get one month rent free if I can find people who want to rent it" she smile at Tim and move to her place behind the stall. Tim looked at the number, considering is it a scam or not, decided to take a shot he walked to the stall and talked to the girl, "When can I see the apartment?"

"I'm off at 5 and have an hour free before I need to go to my next job, so I'll see you here at 5?" she said. Tim nods and ended up sitting in the diner till 5.

The apartment itself is not bad, one bedroom with a tiny kitchen and space for living room, the environment is not bad and with the girl help, he gets a very nice rent price. The next weekend, he moved there.

The Asian girl from the diner live across his unit, her name is Sanchai, she's from Taiwan and was here to take her bachelor in accounting, she supported herself by working in several diners, everyone in the building likes her, she's not only cute but also very nice and friendly, in her tight schedules, she still managed to help neighbors that needed any help, especially the elderly couple that lives on the first floor, they will gave her foodstuffs or sometimes groceries to repay her even though she always told them no need.

All her time are spent among study, working and helping the neighbors, Tim was not an exception, she shared her leftover from the diners with him because she knew that Tim just started his career in DC and must be in tight budget (she took the assumption from their first meeting in the diner, when he said he want to find a decent apartment which not too expensive) she even taught him how to managed his salary so he could have some saving instead of spend it all before the end of the month.

Tim paid her by treated her to a decent diners after he got his paycheck and they becomes some kind of best friend, even Sarah likes her. Sarah always joked that Sanchai is the reason why Tim became so fat, she took care of him too good.

Realizing his belly size, Tim decided to lose some weight, which also supported by Sancai. She will knocked on his door at 4.30 every morning when she about to leave for his morning job in the breakfast diner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Tim  & Kelly: Love Story

 **Author:** Syalie

 **Beta Reader:**

Not beta readed yet, I'm not good with grammar so if you can't handle bad grammars, I not recommend this for you.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. And no profit is earned through this creation.

 **Chapter 3:**

It's his third months in DC, he just get his pay check and proceed to Sanchai's workplace. Got there on time, she just about to leave the diner, her face looks so pale, her co workers told Tim that she was throwing up all day but too stubborn to went home. Worried, he told Sanchai to went to doctor but she refused, insisting that she just needs to rest, she keep on walking toward home and passed out not long after, Tim panicked and called a cap to take them to nearest hospital. Doctor gave him a shocking news, Sancai was 5 months pregnant and having malnutrition. When she woke up, Tim asked her about her pregnancy, unable to hide it anymore and didn't want to lie to Tim, she told him her story, how and why she ended up in DC, Tim promised her he won't tell anyone about it.

That night, Tim couldn't sleep, Sanchai's story keep on rewinding in his mind, why such a cruel fate have to happen to someone as nice and sweet like Sancai, he felt that it's so not fair for her to face all these thing alone and he made up his mind, he will helps her went through this situation.

First step was to make sure she's not malnourished, he browsed the internet about what kind of foods a pregnant woman needs, his first destination after works was the drug store, bought several boxes of pregnancy milks and nutrition for one month then head to hypermarket to bought some frozen fishes and went to picked Sanchai from her last working place, she still not quite well but forced herself to worked. He stuffed all stuffs he brought to her cupboard and refrigerator despite her protest and each day he will make sure she's taking the milk and nutrition. All people in the building thought that they are dating and feel happy for them. Well nourished, her baby bump started to show. With all people in the building thought that they were dating and the fact that she's pregnant bring a crazy idea to Tim.

They just got home from the obstetricians, Tim insist on taking Sanchai to checked on her baby's health and they are eating their take away in Sanchai's apartment and Tim told her his crazy idea.

"Shan-shan, your belly starting to shows, there's no way you could hide that anymore" Tim said, she just sighs and keep eating her foods, not saying anything, this was something that's been bothering her too lately.

"How about we getting married?" Tim says. Sanchai almost choked on her food, Tim patted her back and hand her a glass of milk.

"not a real marriage, just an agreement between us, you need to stay here as long as possible to avoid your mom in law and your baby will need a father at least on the paper, if we get married, you could get your green card and will be able to stay here without your student visa, also, your baby will carry my name and it will be a perfect cover for him" Tim explains to her.

"So far all I hear is it will be good for me and my baby, What will you get from this? It will not be fair for you Tim, you have done too much for us, I can't take anymore of your kindness" Sanchai declines.

"We can move to the 2 bedroom apartment after married, the one on 2nd floor just move out, I'll get bigger place to put my books with less fee, you will share the apartment fee with me, how about that? it's a win win solution" Tim gives her his reason, he know her too well, she wouldn't agreed to his suggestion if he said it all about her.

"That's still not a win win, dummy" she punch his arm softly

"So..?" Tim asked for her decision. Sanchai sighs and then nodded. Tim smiles and took something out from his pocket. A simple ring, "Now, we need to made it official" and slit it to her finger.

Sancai so touched by his action, out of her ordinary, she hugged him "I must have done many good thing in my past life to have someone as good as you in my life, thank you very much Tim " Tim smiled at her, brushed stranded hair from her face, " you are the most unromantic person I ever met, who would proposed over a Chinese take away?" Sanchai tease him and they laugh together.

Two days later, they went to registered their marriage. The immigration officer comes to their apartment building to questioned their neighbors. Sanchai got a pass and her green card arrived 2 months before labor and she officially change her name to Kelly McGee.

They might be married but their relationship stayed as best friend, Tim never laid a hand on Kelly, they sleep in different rooms but when she went to labor, Tim accompanied her till the baby boy was named him David McGee and Kelly gave the baby his chinese name, Dao Ming Lei, after Dao Ming Se and Hua Ce Lei, two man that means a lot to her besides Tim.

Two years later, Kelly graduated with cum laude and get a job offer from a reputable accounting firm in New York, she wanted to refused it because David is so close to Tim and accepting the job means she needed to moved to New York and leaving Tim behind, but Tim know it's too good of opportunity to missed, so he encouraged her to took it and promised to visit as often as possible. And they signed the divorce paper, they didn't want their status will be a hindrance to their future relationship.

When Tim's book reached best seller, he put up a little trust fund for David's education. Little David grows to be like Tim, falling in love to computer ever since Tim bought him one as his 7th birthday present, but he's not afraid of the bullies, Tim taught him how to defend himself and made sure that everyone in his school know that David's dad is a federal agent, that successfully keep the bullies at bay. David told Tim that he wanted to be an NCIS agent like Tim when he grows up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Tim  & Kelly: Love Story

 **Author:** Syalie

 **Beta Reader:**

Not beta read yet, I'm not good with grammar so if you can't handle bad grammars, I not recommend this for you.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. And no profit is earned through this creation.

 **Chapter 4 :**

 **Present time, 2015**

Kelly was promoted to Senior Partner in Washington DC branch, she was thrilled when informed the good news to David and David jumped in joy, this means he will be closer to Tim.

Tim also happy to hear that news, it's a changes he needed, Delilah ended their relationship 2 months ago, her career means more to her and she think their relationship will just held her back. Tim was sad but somehow also relieved and that feeling confused him.

They planned to celebrate Kelly's promotion and Christmas eve together, Tim had booked a table for them in a nice restaurant, but 2 days before Christmas eve, a petty officer was killed and their investigation lead them to a drug dealer operated by an ex marine, and here they are, on Christmas eve, getting ready to bust the drug transaction.

Tim had to calls the restaurant to cancel his reservation and the most hard thing for him is to called David and inform him that they have to cancelled their Christmas eve plan. He felt 100 times worse when David wisely tell him that it's ok, they will cook dinner and wait for him to come home and have dinner together, no matter how late it will be. He's so proud of the boy David grows to be.

Things went bad when one of the drug dealer spot them and start shooting around, Tim hit by 2 bullets, one caught by his kevlar but one hit his shoulder, but they catches the boss and the rest of the gang, along with 200 kgs of heroin. Tim rushed to the hospital and went under surgery to remove the bullet.

Tim's phone rang when he still in the surgery room, DiNozzo answered it and a very sweet voice from a woman named Kelly welcome his ear, asking for Tim. When he told her that Tim got shot and still in surgery, she sound panics and asked for the hospital address.

20 minutes later, a gorgeous Asian woman and a little boy rush to the information, asking for Agent McGee. The nurse in information room tell her he's still in surgery and direct them to the surgery waiting room where Gibbs and teams are waiting.

Kelly looks around and saw Gibbs, DiNozzo and Bishop sitting in the waiting chairs, she approached Gibbs and asks him "Excuse me, do you Timothy McGee's colleague?"

"Yes, I'm his team leader" Gibbs look up and saw an Asian woman that somehow looks strangely familiar.

"I'm Kelly, Tim's ex-wife, how is he?" Kelly asks him. All heads shot up to look at her, they never know Tim ever married. Gibbs also stunned by her statement but he can sense panic and sadness in her voice.

"He still in surgery, good thing he wear kevlar, that saved his live, but a bullet hit his shoulder" Gibbs stood up and told her to take the seat, she's so shaken by the news

The little kid surprisingly be the calm one, he tried to calm his mom. "Don't worry mom, Dad is a very lucky person, he will be okay" and then the boy introduced himself to Gibbs, "I'm David McGee, nice to finally meet you Sir"

The whole team now officially shocked, Tim have a son and none of them know about it? They know Tim is a private person but this is too much. Tony wonder if Abby knew about this?

An hour later, the surgeon come out delivering good news, no serious damage, the bullets removed, the bullet from kevlar not broke his ribs, he is indeed very lucky and Gibbs can see that relieve instantly filled Kelly's face, she smile at Gibbs and somehow Gibbs feel like he saw his little girl again.

"See? I told you dad is a very lucky person" David grinning at her mom


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Tim  & Kelly: Love Story

 **Author:** Syalie

 **Beta Reader:**

Not beta read yet, I'm not good with grammar so if you can't handle bad grammars, I not recommend this for you.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. And no profit is earned through this creation.

 **Chapter 5**

Tim awake the next morning and saw Kelly sleeping at his bedside, looks so beautiful and peaceful, he move his hands to brushed her stranded hair. His movement wake Kelly. "Hi beautiful" Tim smiles at her

"Hi, how do you feel?" she smiles too, her hands move to slowly tidy up Tim's messed hair.

"Felt like I have died and be in Heaven? coz I see an angel beside me" Tim jokes

Kelly's smile disappeared instantly, replaced by sadness and tears starts to flow from her eyes as she start to sobs.

Tim startled, "I'm sorry Shan-shan, I'm just joking, please don't cry" Tim brushes her tears that keep flowing down her beautiful eyes.

"Don't ever jokes about dying, there's nothing fun about death" she says in between her sobs.

"Okay, cross my heart" cut the last sentence with the word 'die" in it, Tim makes a cross sign on his chest, copying David's favorite movie "UP".

Kelly wipes her tears. She punch Tim's unhurt hand softly "You scared me to death, you know, What should I do if I lose you too" he can see fear in her beautiful eyes. Now Tim understand why she reacted this way, she remembered her late husband that was killed on a plane accident.

"Don't worry Shan-shan, I won't go anywhere" Kelly burst into tears and Tim hugs her with his unhurt arm.

David saw the whole thing from the doorstep, " _why adults are so stupid, they obviously still loves each other, but they keep on denying their feeling"_ Gibbs stand beside him, they share knowing glance and both sighs, witnessed two stupid people that denies themselves and decided to give those two some private time together.

Gibbs take David to a nearest diner for a nice cup of coffee, hospital cafeteria coffee was not tolerated by Gibbs. Despite no physical resemblance with Tim, Gibbs can see part of Tim in David, the kid is so polite and his geek speak proved that he is no doubt Tim's son. David bonded easily with Gibbs. When David told him that he wanted to be an NCIS agent in the future, he teach the boy what to prepare if he wants to become an NCIS agent.

After Gibbs and David came back to the hospital, Tim forced Kelly to take David home first, they need to take some rest. Assuring her that Gibbs will watch him while she's in home. Kelly went home after convincing Gibbs that she will come back ASAP. Gibbs smile at her insistence and stubbornness.

"She's a very independent woman, boss, she will feel really bad for needing people to help her. She always helped people but will feel bad when people return the favor" Tim smiles, Gibbs nods his approval, apparently, Kelly also had win his heart over night. She asked for a blanket from the nurse when she saw Gibbs slept on the couch and re tucked the blanket every time it slips away, "You are a very lucky man, Tim, she's a rare jewel, don't let her slips away" Gibbs said, it's surprised Tim, he never thought at Kelly that way and Gibbs can see that in one night.

Arrived at Tim's apartment, Kelly reheat last night foods and feed David. Slips to bathroom and refreshed herself with warm water in the bathtub, she rewind last night accident in her mind, the thought of losing Tim made her realized, how much Tim means to her.

 _Her heart almost stopped when she heard Tim's in hospital and still under surgery, she shakes so much David had to help her disconnect the phone and called taxi to took them to hospital. Tim means a world to her and last night made her realized that she loves Tim as much as she loved A Tse. She had falls in love with Tim without realizing it. What should she do? She didn't think Tim feels the same as her, unlike her, Tim have some relationships with other women after their divorce._ The water had turn cold and she get out from the tub and get ready to go back to hospital.

Kelly come back at lunch, bring along homemade lunch for Gibbs and Tim, "Where's David?" Tim asks Kelly when he saw David not with her.

"He's still sleeping, I've asked Brenda to look over him, I'll pick him up later, last night might be too much for him" Kelly says

"What do we have here?" Tim asks, wondering what Kelly bring for him. Kelly open Tim's lunch box to show him his favorite foods.

"Actually this is the leftover of last night's dinner, I hope you don't mind Mr Gibbs" Kelly says

"Nah, I don't mind, thank you for the lunch, Miss Kelly" Gibbs says.

"Kelly, just Kelly" she smile at Gibbs.

"Thank you, Kelly and you can drop that Mister too" Kelly laughs and Gibbs retrieve himself, went to cafeteria to eat his lunch, Kelly hands him Tim's apartment keys when he said that he will pick David up after lunch and give them some privileges time.

Kelly is feeding Tim when the rest of Gibbs team arrives at the hospital, they all stood at the door frame, charmed by what they saw. Tim looks so relax around her and she feeds him and cleans the sides of his mouth without any hesitation, it's like it's an usual things for them. Tony can't help thinking that Tim is a lucky bastard, feed and obviously pampered by a woman as beautiful as Kelly is any man dream.

"You guys looks so cute together" Abby broke the charms and startled the couple. They both blushing.

"Hi guys, you all here" Tim greet them,

"Kelly, meet my team, that wise guys over there is Ducky and beside him is Jimmy, they are our ME team, the lady with blonde hair is Bishop, that don juan over there is the infamous DiNozzo and that beautiful lady with black hair is Abby, our forensic scientist" Tim introduce each of his team to Kelly.

Kelly comes to shakes their hands "Hi, I'm Kelly" with David not in the room and her newly found feeling towards Tim, she's too shy to introduces herself as Tim's ex-wife. Tony and Bishop obviously had told the rest of the team about Tim's ex-wife and son and they exchange glances among them.

Tim saw their glances he add "Kelly is my best friend and the mother of my son" and they all nods in curiousity. Their looks demands answer from Tim, Tim gave them the "I'll explain later" look toward them, which they collect when Kelly excuse herself to do grocery shopping while they still here accompanying Tim.

"You, McGeek, have a lot of explaining to do, how come you never told us that you've married and have a son?" Tony burst as soon as Kelly disappeared from their sight. Abby comes in second "Right, and what about me? you never told me about this? it's hurt you know? I thought we were best friend" the rest of the team not helping him, they all stare down at him, demanding an explanation. Tim take a deep breath, spinning fast to think of a way to explain his situation to his team without revealing the real reason behind it, so he start his tale.

"I met her not long after I join Gibbs team, she was working in a diner when I was browsing for an apartment in DC, she's the one introduce me to my landlord. She lived just across my unit and one thing lead to another and she get pregnant, she's asian and in asian society, having a child without a husband is a disgrace, so we just made it official and then our son David was born. 2 years later, she got a very good job offer in New York, she's a beginner accountant and I didn't want to hold her back, so I pushed her to take the offer and we filed in our divorce, but we stayed as friends for David's sake"

"I'm sorry for never told you guys about this, but we agreed to keep this in private and it's over anyway" he begs forgiveness from his team.

"We'll give you a pass on this one, but you still not off the hook" Tony told him as (self appointed) representative of the others "tell me, how you could get attention from a porcelain doll like her? you have to teachs me" Tony goes off the topic and received head slaps from Abby and Ducky.

"She might look like a porcelain doll, but she's not any doll at all, she's a fighter, she worked in 3 diners while taking his degree in accounting, she's the one that teached me how to manage my starter NCIS agent paycheck so we can still have a nice dinner date once a month and still save a little, she's an awesome person" Tim tell his team, they all can see how much he admired Kelly, how his face radiating when he talks about her and they all know that Tim and Kelly not as "over" as they think they were.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Tim  & Kelly: Love Story

 **Author:** Syalie

 **Beta Reader:**

Not beta read yet, I'm not good with grammar so if you can't handle bad grammars, I not recommend this for you.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. And no profit is earned through this creation.

PS: this is why the story is rated as an M, sorry for the slow plot

 **Chapter 6**

Because of Tim's wound, Kelly cancelled her decision to find an apartment and staying with Tim for time being, to at least taking care of him when possible (her job has started), cook and doing laundry till Tim's hand fully recovered. The team grow closer to her and David while they came to visit Tim.

Kelly felt that her feelings towards Tim grows by time they spend together and the fact that they were starting to look like a complete family made her more restless, but she can't abandoned Tim when he needs her, so she wait until Tim's hand had fully recovered.

David is sleeping in Tim's room, Tim and Kelly sit on the couch, watching TV, Kelly took this opportunity to tell Tim her decision.

"Tim, your hands had fully recovered, I think it is time for me to look for an apartment for me and David" Kelly break the silence.

Tim was surprised by her statement, "Why? You and David can stay here, I have spare room" he told Kelly.

"It would not be convenience for you like this, what will your girlfriend think if she know that your ex wife still living together with you" Kelly tries reasoning

"I'm currently not have any girlfriend" Tim says.

"But you will and I don't want to be a hindrance to your happiness, I have found an apartment, only 10 blocks from here, we'll move out as soon as I got a deal with the owner" she stand up and head to her room.

Tim remembered what Gibbs told him in hospital and he's been analyzing his own feeling ever since, he catch her hands when she walks pass him, "But I don't want you to go, it won't be the same without you and David here"

Kelly is holding back her tears, telling Tim about her decision to move out is hard enough, hearing Tim's word made it harder for her to stay on her decision.

"It will be bad for David too if one day your future girlfriend come over and us still here" she's forced to use David as an excuse.

"I don't want another girlfriend, I already have what I need in my life" Tim told her.

Kelly is confused by Tim's statement, _what does that means? does it means that Tim loves her too and want her in his life or what? she's too confused to think and she doesn't dare to believe that Tim actually loves her too, so she just stand there, not having the courage turn her head and face Tim, how if she's wrong?._

Tim saw Kelly just standing there without any answer, slowly stand up and pull her to face him, she looks at the floor, doesn't dare to look at Tim's eyes. He lifts her chin up and saw her eyes already watery, he softly tell her "I love you" and tears start to flowing from her eyes when she says "I love you too"

Tim bend down to kiss her softly and she return the kiss, Tim pulled her against him and she put her hand to his back as the kiss grows in passion. David's sound sleep talking break their kiss and they stood there, still hugging each other while catching their breath. Their forehead connected and they smile at each other with blushing faces. Kelly forced herself to break the hug and bid him good night after give him a peck.

It's been 2 months Kelly and David stays in Tim's apartment. All team Gibbs now familiar with them, specially Gibbs that grow close to David. He spoiled the boy in a way that remind his team to how a grandfather spoiled their grandchild. He often visited them and then took David out to play, he even preparing a room for David filled by cool handmade wooden toys. David told Tim and Kelly that Gibbs is a cool granddad.

It's weekend and the room in Gibbs house is ready, David had been thrilled since morning, he will spend a night there and Gibbs will teach him how to make wooden toys.

They stopped by a Chinese Restaurant to picked up the food they've ordered earlier. While they were waiting for their order, someone approached them and taps on Kelly's shoulder."Mrs McGee, it's so nice meeting you here"

Kelly turn around and saw one of her client "Mr. Smith, it's a great surprised" she shake his hands.

"We are dining here, care to join us?" He said, pointing to where his wife and kids are sitting.

Kelly smiles and nods to his wife that smiles towards them.

Tim and David had finished getting their order and stand besides Kelly, "Let me introduce you, this is Tim and my son David"

Tim shake 's hand "Tim McGee"

"Jayden Smith" Mr Smith replied. "It's a nice family you have here Mrs. McGee, we should hang out someday" he said

"Sure, it'll be nice, so sorry we can't join you tonight, David here is dying to go to his Granddad home" Kelly.

"Nice to finally be able to meet you Mr McGee" Mr Smith said before he excused himself and head back to his family.

Exiting the restaurant, Tim glances to Kelly that been avoiding his eyes, she has lots of explaining to do.

They have dinner at Gibbs house and after leaving behind the full spirited David at Gibbs house, they head home in silence. Tim keep on glancing at Kelly while she keep on avoiding his eyes.

Reaching their apartment, Tim open the door for them while saying "After you Mrs. McGee" Kelly's face as red as tomato now, after Tim closed the door, she turn to face him "I can explain.." her words were cuts by Tim kissing her.

"I don't care they calling you Mrs McGee, actually I kinda like the sound of it" he smiles at her.

Kelly looks guilty, "There's something I need to tell you, Tim" she said, pull herself from Tim's embrace and head to her room, Tim follows her there and sit on her bed.

She pulls something out of her drawer, sit besides Tim and hand it to him, "I haven't filled in our divorced paper, yet" Kelly's face turn to rotten tomato. "I'm sorry, Tim, everytime I want to filed it, there were so many reasons to postponed it, it's been always _I could still filed it in when Tim want to married someone else later_ "

"If i want to get married in the future? How about you? You never thought of getting married in the future?" Tim asked her. She just shrugged.

"Wait, you never dated anyone for 7 years?" Tim asked her curiously. She just looking at the floor

"does it means that you had fallen in love with me ever since?" Tim adds and he saw Kelly's face is getting even redder. "Actually I was just realized it when you got shot" Kelly adds, her face is unbelievably red now, Tim can't help but think that she's too cute.

Tim looks at the paper and laugh "So, all these time, we practically are still married?"

"well, since it has come down to this, I have a confession too, I think part of the reason why all my past relationship didn't worked out was because I kept comparing them with you" Tim said. Now it's her turn to be surprised.

"Think about the time we wasted keeping our feeling to our self, we were two silly people" They looks at each other and laugh.

When the laughter died down, their eyes locked, Tim's reach out to caress Kelly's pinkish cheek, tracing her cheekbone down to her soft lips while his other hand move to her back and bring her closer to him. She closed her eyes and tilt her head in anticipation, her lips open readily and Tim close the distance between them and claimed her lips.

The kiss started softly, Tim's hand slides from her back, moving down while bringing her body closer against him, they slowly lie on the bed as the kiss grows in passion.

Tim's hand slid through her skirt, caressing her thigh, moving slowly to trace the sides of her underwear, his fingers slips in and find her opening, slowly exploring and makes her moaning in pleasure, his fingers plays more intensely as it get wetter and he removed the obstacles which stand in the way for his hand explore more of her opening. Her panty and skirt kiss the floor beside the bed, all while still kissing her.

Tim moves to kiss her neck, she tilt her head to give him more access to it, Tim's hand move to open the buttons of her blouse, half ripping it in the process and then his kiss move lower to the middle of her breast while he's working on removing the bra and tossed it around to join her blouse, skirt and panty, he is kissing, touching, biting, and exploring every inch of her body with his mouth, his tongue, and his hands, throwing her to her edges while he works on removing his own clothes.

Tim took Kelly's hand slowly to the soft head of his erection and let her fingers linger and explore it, Kelly could feel herself blush and prickles of pleasure moved through her arms when he grew harder in her hand, she squeezed it instinctively, feeling the muscle throb and flex, forcing her to tighten her grip. Her own moisture drenched her in anticipation and then she bring it to her mouth, licking the tip and move slowly down to his balls, it's Tim's turn to moans in pleasure and when she suddenly engulfed it in her mouth, lightning bolt coming through his body and he instinctively put his hands to her head, trying to hold his orgasm.

Tim push her back to the bed and slowly slides through her tight channel, uniting their body together as they move in harmony, rocking harder and faster till they both reach their orgasm.

After the spasm fading, Tim lays besides her and pull her closer, she put her head on his chest, feeling their both heart pulse slowly getting back to normal.

"You've never been with someone for 7 years?" Tim said, it's more a statement than a question. Their love making was wonderful, her inside was surprisingly tight and the way she grimace when he first slides through not went unnoticed by Tim. Kelly's face redden at Tim's statement

"Never since A Tse passed away" she said in low voices.

"Why?" Tim asks her in confusion, this is new for him.

"I only want to do it with my husband" she said

"And because technically I'm still your wife.." she hangs her words, blushing

"But you can always filed the paper and you'll be free" Tim says, his hand caressing her long jet black hairs.

"I guessed I'm never found someone who i think will good enough for David yet, and I'm not ready to lose that title yet, I kinda like it" the blush in her cheek increase 2 levels, "and it helped me shake off the unwanted people" she laughs at the memory of some of her colleague that tried to woo her and she waved her wedding ring to them.

Tim can't help feeling how pure she is and how bad he think of himself now.

"I'm sorry, this would means that I've been openly cheating on you our entire marriage" He curses himself.

She put her finger on his lips, stops him for cursing further, "It's not your fault, you didn't know, if it's anyone fault, it'll be mine, I should have filed in the paper years ago"

"But I'm glad you not" he said and take her lips to his. He's grateful that she held the divorce paper, that's what bring them where they are now and he'll make sure to catches up all they've lost in the last 9 years, his hand move from her hair down to her back as they getting ready for the next round.

Kelly woke up the next morning cuddled against Tim's bare chest, her head rested on his shoulder, covered safely in his arms under the sheet.

She looks up admiring his peaceful sleeping face, brush some strands of hair that covered his long lashes, and down to his soft lips, the lips that traced every inches of her body, she had lost count how many times they did it last night. Taking revenge of 9 years of thirsts. The thought of last night made her blush, she never knew she was capable of doing what she did last night, Tim had bring out the wildest side of her, sides she never knew existed inside her.

Felt the movement besides him, Tim lazily open his eyes and saw Kelly looking at him "Hi beautiful" he kissed her forehead.

"Hi sleepy head" she replied, softly pinched his sharp nose.

"What time is it" Tim asks and reaches for alarm clock besides his bed, it shows 6 AM

"Still early" he said and snuggles to kiss her neck, she moans in pleasure when his tongue tickles her neck, but she pushes and hold him back, "you hungry?" she asks him.

"Now you mentioned it, yes, I'm starving, but I can managed" he said and continue attacking her neck, tracing down to her bare breast, gasping she tried to hold him back again, and give him her best assertive looks. "Okay, okay, but a quick one" he surrender, "but first I need to clean up first" she pulls herself from him and wrapping her body with the bed sheet but Tim hold the sheet and left her standing naked, blushing, she walks in nude and grab Tim's T-shirt and slips in it, pulling her tongue to Tim and head to bathroom.

The sound of shower being turned on made Tim bolting off the bed and rush to the bathroom, slips his hands to hug Kelly from behind, kissing her back and join her in the shower. They have their longest shower together, cleaning and enjoying every inches of each other body.

An hour later, Kelly finally made it the kitchen and made some omelet and bacon for both of them. After breakfast, Kelly called Gibbs to check on David, David talks with his mom and tell her all the cool toys they made last night and what they planned to do later, when he finally handed gibbs his phone, Gibbs told her that he will drive him home later so they don't need to come and picked him off and he adds that they won't be home before noon. She closed her phone, blushing, it's like Gibbs know what is happening between Tim and her.

"Then we have all day for our self" Tim said, bend over to kiss her and pull her up the kitchen counter.

Cuddling on the couch after lunch, Tim took a picture of taken on their wedding day outside the registration building, showing both their rings, they were looked so young.

"Do you still remember the face of the registration officer when we first shows up to his office?" Tim asks Kelly.

"Obviously, she told us to called our parents" she laughs at the memories, "She took us as a couple of runaway teenagers trying to get married"

"Yeah, and her face when she saw our id and realized our ages, that's hilarious" Tim adds and they laugh together.

"I'm really grateful for all you've done for us, Tim, I don't even know what will we be without you" Kelly looks up to Tim

Tim kiss her softly "You've given me a family that I've always wanted, so we are even"

She kisses him back. "I love you"

"I love you too" He replies and deepen the kiss. They had used almost every place in Tim's apartment, both beds, bathroom, shower, kitchen counter, floors and now it's time to try the couch.

When Gibbs and David reach Tim's apartment, they can see there's something different between Tim and Kelly, their closeness had increased to more intimate level. Gibbs and David exchange glances at each other and winks, their plans seems to work perfectly.

notes:Reviews are welcomed, please tell me if you like it or hate it, thank you for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Tim  & Kelly: Love Story

 **Author:** Syalie

 **Beta Reader:**

Not beta read yet, I'm not good with grammar so if you can't handle bad grammars, I not recommend this for you.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. And no profit is earned through this creation.

PS: this is why the story is rated as an M, sorry for the slow plot

 **Chapter 7**

Chinese new year is around the corner, Kelly's super busy with works and the preparation of the ornaments and cookies, she plans to invite Gibbs and team over on Chinese new year, this will be their first Chinese new year together as a real couple and she wants to make sure that everything is perfect.

Tim had sound his objection, but she shake it off, she had lost several pounds due to lack of eating and her face is a bit pale, but as stubborn as she is, she's refusing to go to doctor for check up, until one morning Tim found her passed out on the floor.

He rushed her to ER after asking his neighbor to look over David.

Kelly awake not long after they reached hospital, she object why Tim take her here, Tim gave her his stern looks and she's forced to follow him.

Doctor checks on her and ask to take urine test.

Few minutes later, the doctor come back and tell Tim to take a seat. "How's Kelly Doctor, is she okay?"

The doctor take out the urine result, read it and smile to Tim, "Mrs McGee is just a bit exhausted and pregnant, congratulation Mr. McGee, you will be a father"

Tim stunned for a moment, savoring the doctor words, He's gonna be a father, and the reality hit him "I'm gonna be a father" he whispers, happily shake the doctor's hand, "I'm gonna be a father".

"Just make sure she not worked herself too hard, specially in the first trimester" the doctor adds.

"I'll make sure she has every rest she needed, thank you very much doctor" Tim shake his hands again and head to the room where Kelly's resting on the hospital bed.

She saw happiness in Tim's face, so it can't be that bad "See, I told you I'm okay, what's the doctor said?"

"You are not okay, you need to take a lot of rest, especially for the next three months" Tim said to her.

"Come on, Tim, the doctor is over kill, I'm just a little exhausted" she sounds her objection.

"You must restrain yourself for working too hard or else you might hurt our baby" Tim tell her.

"What baby?..Oh my… Am I…? Oh… God..! we are gonna have a baby?" she's a mixture of shock and happy and Tim come to her and pull her off her bed and spins her around.

"We are gonna have a baby" Tim's screaming and Kelly laugh happily. David also scream happily when they told him the news.

That evening, Tim and Kelly drove David to Gibbs house, they have a play date with a small boat in Gibbs basement and David can't wait to tell him that he will have a sister soon (he keep on insisting that the baby will be girl)

Instead of drive home, Tim took Kelly to Tidal Basin, they find a great spot under the cherry tree, Tim took out a picnic basket he had prepared without Kelly knowing from his car trunk, spread out a mat and arrange everything there and they have their dinner there, It's really romantic. After dinner, he take out another thing from the basket.

"Someone once told me that I'm the most unromantic person in the world" Tim said, smiling to Kelly.

"You still remember that?" Kelly laugh, remembering when Tim first suggest them to get married over a chinese take away.

"That's why this time, I want to make it right" He take out a velvet box from his back, open it to shows a diamond ring in it, kneel on one foot he says "Dong Sancai, would you marry me?"

Moist gather behind Kelly's eyes, "Of course, dummy, I'm already your wife"

"Ok, I change my question, would you become my real wife, stay with me and handle my good and bad sides till death do us apart?" Tim's smiling but she can see seriousness there.

"Yes, Tim, I do" Kelly answer him, her eyes wet. He slits the ring to her slender finger, sweep her off her feet and kisses her in the most romantic way.

"Now you are officially the most romantic person in my world" Kelly says after they broke the kiss.

"One more thing, will it be okay if we visit your parents grave in Taiwan? I want to officially pay respect to them" Tim asks for her approval but he can sense her hesitation "we won't take David with us, I'll asks Gibbs if he could watch David over while we in Taiwan"

Kelly is thinking hard, on one side she missed Taiwan so much and she's dying wanted to visited her parents and A Tse's grave, but on the other side, she's worried that somehow Dao Ming Feng will know about David, she's glad Tim already thinking about the solution, "okay, but only if Gibbs willing to watch over David and David also okay with it"

Gibbs is okay watching over David while they left and David also happily agreed the request when Tim and Kelly told them that they wanted to went on honeymoon to Taiwan.

So, two days after Chinese new year, they board the plane on their way to Taiwan. Little they know that this trip might reveal some well hidden secrets that will affect their life completely.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Tim  & Kelly: Love Story

 **Author:** Syalie

 **Beta Reader:**

Not beta read yet, I'm not good with grammar so if you can't handle bad grammars, I not recommend this for you.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. And no profit is earned through this creation.

 **PS:** For the chapter where they still in Taipei, I will use Sanchai (her chinese name) instead of Kelly, because all her friends here know her as Sanchai.

 **Chapter 8**

Lei landed in Taiwan after 5 years in Japan, he never thought that he would ever stepped in Taiwan again, there's too much memories here. He decided to live in Japan 5 years ago, after all his efforts to looked for Sanchai met dead ends, saw her empty house every single time he landed in Taiwan became too much for him. He was waiting for his suitcase when he saw a glimpse of someone who looks very much like Sanchai, abandoned his suitcase, he ran to catch up with the lady but he lost her, he needed to make sure did that woman really is Sanchai or just someone that looked like her, he turned and looked around, but that woman was no longer visible.

He went back to get his suitcase with disappointment, _I thought I had get over her, apparently I am wrong_ , he thought that his mind is still playing tricks on him after all these years.

He dragged his suitcase to the arrival gate where Ximen and Mei Zhou already waiting for him.

Sanchai felt nauseous as soon as they stepped on Taiwan Taoyuan International Airport, she ran to the restroom after convincing Tim that she could went to restroom by herself while Tim waited for their suitcase.

She didn't know that Lei saw her and chased after her, he lost her when she went to the women's room. Tim already waiting for her outside of the women's room with their suitcase when she finished and they took taxi to Sanchai's parents house.

Standing outside her parent's house, the memories that been flashing in her mind ever since the plane approached Taiwan starting to affect Sanchai, her hand shake when she took out the key, she couldn't even put it in the keyhole. Tim took it from her and opened the door for them.

She turned the lights on and the meteor light in the porch got her attention instantly, one looks at them and tears started to falling down her eyes. The memories behind the meteor lamp coming back to her, along with all her memories with A Tse, their up and down, their sorrow and happiness together, she looked around and memories of her parents rushing in, their antique attitudes, their sadness when A Tse lost his memories and their happiness when they finally got married, their happiness when A Tse agreed to bring them along to Rome, their excitement when they were packing. Tim hugged her as she poured her sorrow out.

The rushes of memories combined with jet lag finally take it toll as her legs lost its strength and she almost passed out. Tim catch her on time and wipe her off her her feet, decided that spend a night in the house full of memories might not be a good idea, he whispered "Maybe we should come back here tomorrow" and take out his phone and call for taxi to nearby hotel.

Sanchai fell asleep after a long pour of tears. After more than 10 years, she finally had a chance to mourned for her parents and A Tse, she poured it all out in Tim's embrace and Tim let her cried her heart out.

After tug her to the bed, Tim slips out to find some drink, he didn't wanted to wake Sanchai and he's desperately need a drink, he headed to the hotel's pub.

His drink just arrived when someone called him by his pen name, "Mr Gemcity?" He turn to saw a gentleman, maybe one of the fans of his book.

"Mr. Gemcity, right?" the man asked again while shaking his hand. "You got me" He nodded with grave heart, _great, now I meet a fans, hopefully he won't start to stalking me while I'm here, Shanshan does not need an extra stress,_ and shake the man's hand.

"I'm Mei Zhuo, my wife is a huge fans of your book, you might not remember it, but we meet once when I got your signature for your Deep Six book in Washington few years back" the man said

Good thing he is not the real fans, he let a relieving breath and smile. "Could you please do me a favor? Please don't tell your wife that we met ? I'm actually here for personal occasion and if it's possible I don't want any crowd? "

"I understand, I won't tell her" the man called Mei Zhuo seems to be a very understanding person and Tim like him instantly.

"Thank you for your understanding" Tim said gratefully.

"So, what bring you here? If I may asks" the nice man asks him

Doesn't want to lie to such a nice person, he said "we are here to pay respect to my wife's parent, that's why we don't want to be publicly known, you know the press and fans"

"So, you've married, your wife is Taiwanese?" the nice man asked.

"Yeah, we've been married for 10 years" Tim said.

"I can understand, press can be very annoying" He said

"So, where's Mrs Gemcity?" Mei Zhuo asked curiously

"She's resting, jet lag caught her" Tim said and they chat for some time before the nice man excuse himself to join his friends that had been waiting for him.

It's almost midnight when Ximen and Mei Zhuo finally let him go, as usual, Lei drove to Sanchai house,he always came there whenever he visited Taiwan. There's still a little hope that he will find a light in there and Sanchai finally come home, and come back to him. Mei Zhou and Xi Men had told him over and over to just let her go and he really wish he could, but even after 10 years, no one able to filled in the hole in his heart. He had several relationship but every time he will ended up comparing them with Sanchai and no one passed.

He stay in his car and look at the dark empty house for some time before finally drive home


End file.
